Iden Versio
Iden Versio is the main protagonist for the campaign of DICE's ''Star Wars Battlefront II''. Born on Vardos, a world loyal to the Empire, Iden is the commander of the Imperial special forces unit Inferno Squad a team as equally lethal in the air as it is on the ground. Iden commands Agents Del Meeko and Gideon Hask, two elite soldiers serving in Inferno Squad. Inferno is also supported by Iden's droid. Her father, Garrick Versio, is an admiral stationed on the Eviscerator and is Iden's commanding officer. Iden goes on to have a daughter, Zay Versio. Iden Versio is also a Galactic Empire Hero in the online multiplayer of Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview The campaign of ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' follows Iden Versio, the commander of Inferno Squad, an elite special forces unit of the Galactic Empire. She is ready to give her life for the Empire and end the hated Rebel Alliance once and for all until a fateful event changes everything. The last order given by a now-dead Emperor demands the purging of several planets, including her own homeworld of Vardos. Against her pleas, her father carries out the first order of Operation: Cinder and everything Iden thought she knew and trusted about the Empire is questioned. Health and Movement Weapon |-| Iden's TL-50= |-| Iden's TL-50 Alt Fire= |-| Pulse Cannon= Abilities Stun Droid= |-| Pulse Cannon= |-| Droid Shield= Star Cards Boost Cards Appearances Victory Poses In-game Hints Emotes and Quotes |-|Emotes= |-|In-game= |-|Banter= |-|Campaign= Trivia *Iden is featured on both the deluxe and standard edition covers of ''Star Wars Battlefront II'', making her the only character to appear on both game editions. *Despite being commander of Inferno Squad, she is the youngest member of the unit. *She is portrayed by Janina Gavankar (motion capture and voice). *According to Gordy Haab, the composer of Battlefront II, Iden's theme, which is played several times in the campaign and when she spawns as a hero in multiplayer, is not too "dark" (evil) or "light" (good), referencing her defection from the Galactic Empire and later becoming a hero for the Rebel Alliance. Updates Health regained upon defeating enemy hero **New Star Card Name: Shocking Weakness ***Description: Iden Versio's STUN DROID also reveals enemies in a 25 meters radius to all allies for a short time. ***Stats: Enemies revealed for seconds}} Gallery Iden Versio.jpg|Commander Iden Versio of Inferno Squad. Iden Versio Full Render.jpg Wojtek-fus_battlefront_ii_standard_cover_art_full.jpg|Iden is the central figure on the standard edition cover of Battlefront II. Battlefront II 01.png|On her home planet, Vardos Battlefront II 06.png|Promotional image of Iden Versio aboard a star destroyer. Battlefront E3 2017 08.jpg|Iden and the rest of Inferno Squadron invade what seems to be the interior of a Mon Calamari Star Cruiser. Inferno_Squadron_inside_cruiser.jpg|Promotional image of Iden Versio and another member of Inferno Squad. Battlefront_II_-_Inferno_Squad.png|Iden, her personal droid, and the two other members of Inferno Squadron Iden Versio Render.jpg|Promotional image of Iden Versio without a helmet. Inferno Iden.jpg|Promotional image of Iden Versio wielding an E-11. Iden and her father.jpg|Iden Versio and her father spectating Operation Cinder. Iden Helmet.jpg|Iden Versio in a campaign cutscene. Death Star Explosion.jpg|Iden and her squad witnessing the destruction of the second Death Star. Iden Versio ID10.jpg|Promotional image of Iden Versio. Slider-Iden_Versio_BF2_Resurrection.png|Official image of an aged Iden Versio. Shriv and Iden Versio.jpg|Iden Versio projected by a hologram. Iden Versio Hologram.jpg|Iden Versio projected by a hologram. Iden-versio-older.png|An older Iden Versio on Vardos. 29089962_157005094986229_7654813357169442816_n.jpg|Iden Versio on Endor. Iden Versio Head - Patrick Anderson.jpg|Iden Versio without her stormtrooper armor. Iden Versio Head - Patrick Anderson (2).jpg|Iden Versio. Iden Versio Head - Patrick Anderson (3).jpg|Iden Versio. d23-2017-battlefront-ii-orders-iden-versio.jpg|Iden receiving orders from her father, Admiral Garrick Versio. Iden.jpg SWBFII Iden Versio Icon.png|In-game icon for Iden Versio, used both in the campaign and multiplayer. SWBFII Iden Versio Rebel Icon.png|In-game icon for Iden Versio in the campaign, after her defection. SWBFII Iden Versio Resistance Icon.png|In-game icon for Iden Versio, used in the Resistance era. SWBF2_Iden_Versio.jpg de:Iden Versio Category:WIP Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Galactic Empire Heroes Category:Rebel Alliance Heroes Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes/Villains